Luffy in Wonderland
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: [Adaptación del cuento Alice in Wonderland] Los Mugiwara llegan a una isla misteriosa. Luffy será la manzana de la discordia entre la reina y la duquesa. [LawLu][Acelu(?)]
1. Prólogo

_Y bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Finalmente puedo comenzar a subir este fic. ¿Y acaso dije la próxima semana? Ja ja ja… Hm, la verdad es que fue revisado rápidamente así que aquí lo tienen recién salido del horno. _

_Bueno, si bien les he venido diciendo -para los que leen Laugh maker- que este sería un fic LawLu… Bueh, como que sí, pero también habrá un poco de AceLu. Realmente espero no desanimarlos con esto. _

_Ehm, bueno, -pinche muletilla xD- obviamente el titulo del fic lo dice TODO. Así es, este fic es una adaptación. No, no saldrán todos los personajes, aunque quisiera, pero luego y me aburro. xD Y quien sabe y luego no me aburro. owó)7_

_Por cierto, este cuento es uno de mis favoritos, así que me dije: why not? :U _

_xD Anyway, pueden comenzar a leerlo. _

_Gracias por su paciencia. _

* * *

**_Luffy in Wonderland_**

* * *

_Prólogo_

_Los tripulantes Sombrero de Paja aún continuaban con su travesía en el descubrimiento de nuevas islas en el Nuevo Mundo para aventurarse. Luffy, que de costumbre se encontraba desesperado por una gran aventura, estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del Sunny Go. Gracias a que se encontraba tan exasperado, no había podido tomar la siesta. Y eso que ya llevaban días navegando en la alta mar, sin encontrar novedades y para tratarse del Nuevo Mundo, era muy raro no encontrar una isla donde anclar. _

_El capitán no pegaba los parpados con tal de ser él quien descubriera una isla a lo lejos, pero el tiempo pasaba y aún no divisaba ni una sola. _

_-¡Zoro! –exclamó desde su improvisado asiento, pero viendo hacia el mástil, ya que el espadachín también estaba de vigía, pero como de costumbre el tipo estaba dormido. -¡Zoro! –volvió a exclamar al no recibir respuesta. Luffy hizo un sutil puchero al notar que era ignorado, pero ni modo, él imaginó que Zoro estaba durmiendo._

_No obstante, sí había alguien que le escuchó y se enojó al ver que su capitán era ignorado: Nami. Ella fue hasta el mástil a paso ligero, al adentrarse vio que Zoro estaba echado a lo largo sobre el suelo, durmiendo plácidamente. Fue entonces que Nami sin dudarlo dos veces le propinó tres golpes en la cabeza. -¿Acaso no escuchas? –cuestionó un poco furiosa Nami. –Oye, ¡¿por qué me golpeas en primer lugar?! –exclamó furioso el peliverde. Ambos comenzaron una pequeña disputa, mientras que en cubierta Robin acompañaba a Luffy por detrás. _

_-Oye Robin, ¿por qué es que no hemos visto ni una isla? –Luffy cuestionó desanimado, mientras soplaba su cuello con su sombrero._

_-Ciertamente es raro, y Nami tampoco sabe. Pero recuerda que en el Nuevo Mundo puedes esperarte cualquier sorpresa, podríamos encontrar una isla llena de caníbales sedientos de sangre, o inclusive una isla desértica llena de escorpiones y oasis llenos de veneno, fufufu –dijo como si nada la arqueóloga, mientras que Ussop y Brook le escuchaban al otro costado, los dos boquiabiertos y tiritando de miedo ante la respuesta de la chica. _

_-¿Pero no crees que está haciendo demasiado calor? –volvió a preguntar el capitán. _

_-Así es, quizá sea indicio de nuestra próxima parada –contestó la morena. _

_-Tsk, eso espero…_

_Franky, que estaba al lado opuesto de la embarcación, notó algo extraño en el ambiente. Las nubes se estaban haciendo grises a lo lejos, es por eso mismo que hizo un llamado rápidamente a sus camaradas: -¡Todos pongan atención, al parecer viene una tormenta! –A pocos segundos de hacer su llamado, los que estaban en cubierta voltearon a ver en dirección opuesta, y claramente se avecinaba una tormenta. Nami ni lo había notado por estar discutiendo con Zoro, mientras que Luffy saltó de su asiento y fue corriendo hacia el consultorio de Chopper._

_-Oigan, Chopper y Torao, salgan de inmediato a ayudarnos –ordenó a ambos médicos, y si Law estaba allí era porque estaba de invitado gracias al pequeño reno que quería discutir ciertas cosas de medicina. Así también estaba la tripulación de Trafalgar, pero ellos yacían en el fondo del mar con el submarino, siguiendo por debajo al Sunny Go. _

_Los médicos salieron de inmediato del consultorio, pero cuando ya habían salido el viento no les permitía estar en cubierta, así que tuvieron que agarrarse de lo más cercano que tuvieran. Para desgracia de Law, que quería ir a su submarino, no podía ir porque las ráfagas de viento amenazaban llevárselo con ellas. _

_Sanji, por su parte, aún se encontraba en la cocina. Así que estaba rebotando dentro del lugar, esquivando sartenes, cubiertos y cualquier objeto de cocina. Se preguntaba el porqué de tal jaleo, y estaba preocupado de que se tratase de un ataque de la marina. Pero rápidamente su instinto le dijo que no, era seguro que tenía que ver con algo relacionado al clima Nami-swan, Robin-chan, yo las rescataré decía mientras rebotaba. _

_Pero en cubierta todos estaban desconcertados, sujetándose fuertemente ante la tormenta que los abrazaba. _

_No obstante, tal era la furia de la tempestad, que hizo que los integrantes reunidos fueran a parar a una isla desconocida. El barco había quedado varado en un viejo y podrido puente. Mientras que los Sombrero de Paja cayeron en distintos lugares, inconscientes del lugar en el que se encontraban. _

_Aún era día, para ser exactos era las 3:35 p.m. Gracias a los golpes que cada uno obtuvieron, aún no despertaban, pero al menos estaban con vida. Chopper había quedado tirado sobre una quilla podrida de un viejo barco en las orillas del mar. Nami y Zoro habían quedado sobre unos arbustos respectivamente. Brook y Ussop estaban dormidos en los alto de una palmera, prácticamente colgaban de las playadas ramas. Franky roncaba muy a gusto en la cubierta del barco, mientras que Sanji, muy golpeado, dormía plácidamente sobre la estufa. Pero Robin y Luffy habían quedado sobre la arena de la playa, como a veinte metros de la orilla del mar, mientras que Law estaba en la misma situación, solo que un poco más alejado de ellos. _

_También el submarino de la tripulación Corazón habían llegado a la misma isla, el submarino estaba flotando sobre el mar, pero nadie salía a flote. Y es porque corrieron con la misma suerte que Sanji, rebotaron dentro del submarino y por ende se golpearon. Así que también estaban sumergidos en un dulce sueño. _


	2. El conejo egocéntrico

**_Luffy in Wonderland _**

* * *

**_El conejo egocéntrico_**

* * *

_De entre todos los que estaban durmiendo en la isla, Luffy era el único que se despertó antes de que el sol se ocultase. Miró a sus costados, notando que Robin aún dormía y que más allá estaba Law. Obviamente iba a ponerse de pie y empezar a buscar al resto de sus camaradas cuando vio algo tan curioso como un pedazo de carne sobre un helado de frambuesa. _

_Un humano con aspecto de conejo o un conejo con aspecto de humano salió saltando de entre unos arbustos florales, vestía un pantalón marrón, un gabán dorado con adornos brillantes y otro chaleco por debajo, negro con más adornos brillantes. Parecía una bola de disco andante en vez de un humano-conejo o conejo-humano. _

_Luffy se echó a reír, pero el conejo no se detuvo ante su risa, tan solo decía: -Llego tarde, se me hace tarde, y la tarde no es tan bella como yo para que llegue tarde –repitió al menos dos veces. Sacando un curioso reloj de bolsillo al compás de sus palabras. A Luffy le pareció genial aquel reloj, quizá el conejo-humano o humano-conejo, no era tan excéntrico como lucía. Pues el reloj, según Luffy, estaba en onda. _

_Y en el momento en que el capitán se puso de pie para sacudirse las ropas, el conejo-humano o humano-conejo se fue corriendo a toda prisa, repitiendo aquellas mismas palabras, pero Luffy quería hablarle. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan extraño, claro que su apariencia humana le recordaba a Cavendish, pero también a la de un conejo: ¿cómo diablos Cavendish había obtenido orejas largas de conejo en su cabeza y una cola pomposa en su trasero? Realmente era un misterio, porque era obvio que no era cosa de la fruta del diablo. _

_Así que Luffy le persiguió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando vio que "Cavendish" se había metido en una madriguera, no tuvo más opción que adentrarse también. _

_El moreno se sorprendió al ir cayendo, las paredes de la madriguera eran fuera de este mundo. Estaban revestidas de distintos relojes, platillos de comida, peces voladores y hasta juguetes mecánicos. No pudo resistir la tentación de querer agarrar algunas de esas cosas, en especial la comida. Pero era imposible, tan solo se golpeaba la mano. –Este túnel es muy cruel, ¿quién lo habrá construido o quizá así surgió? –iba preguntándose -milagrosamente- mientras iba cayendo, inclusive tomó la postura de estar sentado y pensativo, ya que parecía que el túnel era infinito y podía hacer lo que se le antojase. Y en esos momentos se le antojaba beber algo, pero no había ni tenía nada a su alcance. _

_Cómo moría de sed y además estaba cansado de caer, finalmente entendió algo que alguna vez le dijo Franky: El tiempo es infinito. Seguro se refería a esto, porque en estos momentos sentía que su caída era infinita y que nunca terminaría. Así que de aburrimiento cayó dormido, pero cuando menos ya habían pasado varias horas, Luffy cayó de cabeza contra el suelo, despertándose en el acto. -¿Qué?-dijo por inercia, pensó que Nami le había pegado. –Tsk…-Se acarició la cabeza, poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato. -¿En dónde estoy?-al cuestionarse miró hacia arriba, hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda y por último hacia abajo. Todo era oscuro, apenas veía sus pies. -¿Por qué está tan oscuro? ¡Quiero luz!-exclamó enfadado, pero en ese instante las luces aparecieron de la nada. -¿Eh?-se quedó extrañado, ¿acaso había alguien por allí? Al menos deseaba que siquiera un fantasma rondase por allí y así no sentirse solo. –Pensé que caería en el Impel Down de tanto caer, shishishi –se dijo a sí mismo, rascándose la cabeza. _

_En eso estaba cuando repentinamente apareció el conejo estrafalario por su espalda, más allá del lugar donde estaba Luffy. -¡Maldición! Es tan tarde, si no llego a tiempo no tendré tiempo para mi facial, pero peor aún, ella podría cortarme la cara._

_No obstante, no vio al sujeto, pues cuando empezó a caminar, vio un salón lleno de puertas. Todas lucían raras, tenían formas de cofres, pero cuando se acercaba a ellas y trataba de abrirlas, todas estaban con llave. –Tsk, seguro allí guardan la carne –llegó a la conclusión, con los cachetes inflados. _

_Y cuando menos medio pensaba, en cuanto llegó a una esquina, notó que había un salón con un cofre de madera muy podrido, en éste estaba introducida una llave dorada. Luffy se emocionó porque pensó que encontraría carne u oro en su interior. Corrió hacia él, pero al querer girar la llave, simplemente no cedía. -¿Qué diablos? No abre. ¿Acaso esto es una broma? Porque si es así está muy bien hecha, shishishi. _

_Su minúsculo cerebro no podía reflexionar y pensar que tal vez esa llave sería para abrir algo más que un cofre. Sin embargo, sacó la llave más por instinto que por astucia. –Quién sabe si esta llave abre una de esas puertas y encuentre una pila de carne tras ellas–dijo, babeando. _

_Luffy fue hacia ellas, pero el tamaño de la llave no correspondía a ninguna. –Joder, pensé que abría una puerta ganadora. _

_Volvió a caminar, yendo a otra pieza donde había una cortina muy llamativa. Estaba adornada con serpientes. Él pensó que tal vez detrás de la cortina encontraría a Boa Hancock y mucha comida, pero al hacerla a un lado, únicamente había una minúscula puerta. –No creo que haya carne al otro lado, al menos que sea una sola albóndiga y mucho menos Hancock, ella es más grande que yo. _

_Insertó la llave, y exactamente coincidía con la cerradura. Al abrirla, se puso de rodillas y con un solo ojo vio el interior. Había un pesadillo tan estrecho, que solo un Tonttata podría caber en ese lugar. Alcanzó a ver que más allá había un curioso jardín. -¿Eh? Así que hay gente en esta isla –masculló. De alguna forma estiró su ojo y alcanzó a ver muchos arbusto y flores, hasta podía ver que a lo lejos salía humo de una chimenea. Seguro había comida, y sobre todo personas que la hicieran._

_Luffy al apartarse hizo un puchero. No cabía aunque se estirase. _

_Volvió al cofre podrido, pero esta vez había una botellita sobre él. –Esto no estaba aquí antes. Me pregunto a qué sabrá… Che… pero es una botella –cuando la agarró, vio que tenía una etiqueta. En ella estaba dibujada una calavera y decía: "Bébeme". _

_-Oooh, así que tiene algo adentro. Espero sea ron porque estoy sediento. _

_Solo el imprudente Luffy podía confiar lo que una botella le decía, le daban igual los constantes regaños por parte de Sanji sobre comer cosas ajenas o desconocidas. Y sobre todo, era un reverendo idiota al ignorar el dibujo en ella. _

_La abrió y notó que el agujero de la botella no le permitiría beberla de una sola vez, aún así se la empinó y bebió un poco. –Mierda, esto está bueno –dijo para sí, relamiéndose los labios casi al instante. La bebida tenía diferentes sabores: sushi, café, tequila, comino, kétchup, durazno, leche, huevos crudos y frijoles fritos. _

_-Hm, estoy empezando a sentirme raro. Mierda, la botella… –exclamó al casi perder la botella de las manos, pues él había disminuido de tamaño. Se vio los pies y luego a su alrededor, todo era inmenso. – ¡Ah, esto es perfecto! De solo imaginar cuanta carne podría comer con este tamaño. Creo que me llevaré la botella para usarla después, shishishi. _

_Después de pensar en sus necesidades básicas de chango, se le encendió el foco de la cabeza. –Hm, me pregunto si cabré en la puerta diminuta. Creo que iré porque tal vez haya comida al otro lado_

_Como no podía llevar la botella consigo, fue a la puerta y al estar allí no pudo abrirla. –Tsk, olvidé la llave –murmuró antes de hacer una cara fea. Él simplemente no quería volver a hacer el mismo recorrido, pues con su tamaño el camino hasta el cofre se le hacía largo. Pero como el lugar no estaba tan lejos y estaba prácticamente al frente, hizo uso de su técnica para estirar la mano. –Gomu, gomu no… jet pistol –sentenció algo enojado. Al menos su brazo alcanzó el cofre y pudo tomar la llave. –Qué alivio –suspiró. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando tuvo la botellita también había tomado algo de la mano. Era un pastelito y éste también decía en un papel "cómeme". –Estoy de suerte –dijo antes de darle un mordisco al pastelito. El efecto de éste no tardó y Luffy empezó a crecer como si fuera un gigante. –NooooooOOOOOooooo. _

_Su cabeza topó en el techo, sus brazos y piernas regordetas pesaban mucho. –Mierda, así luzco como Alvida cuando estaba gorda. _

_Suspiró y se removió, y por milagro de la naturaleza u obra de alguna neurona en su cabeza, pensó que tendría que caminar hasta el cofre otra vez para volver a beber de la botella. _

_Cuando dio el primer paso sintió una picazón en el trasero, como la piel se le había estirado de forma muy distinta a la usual, con cada movimiento el pellejo se estiraba. Pero al intentar rascarse; fallaba. Su brazo era muy corto, y por alguna razón se le dificultaba usar su propia técnica de estiramiento. _

_-Tengo que llegar –musitó. Volvió a caminar, pero otra vez allí estaba ese ardor que le carcomía. Esta vez era la espalda y luego otra vez el trasero y luego la pantorrilla y luego su cuello y después el calcañal. Simplemente Luffy no lo soportaba, se le salían las lágrimas de la frustración. -¡Mierda! _

_Aún así se mantenía firme en su lento andar, porque sabía que si llegaba al cofre podría liberarse de esa pseudo tortura. _

_Finalmente llegó, e hizo lo posible por agacharse con cuidado y coger la botella. Sorbió de ella un poco y finalmente se encogió. ¡Pero joder! ¡Casi se ahogaba! Estiró su brazo para agarrarse del cofre y allí se quedo. Sus lágrimas habían hecho del lugar prácticamente una laguna. – ¿Y ahora qué hago? –Susurró. _

_Su panza daba rugidos y su cabeza no pensaba. Su hambre podía más que su razón._

_Él estaba allí, aburrido, de cuclillas. Viendo lo que él mismo había provocado. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que las lágrimas de un gigante podrían hacer lagunas? Por lo que su cerebro inútilmente pensó que, seguro el mar estaba hecho de todas las lágrimas de todos los gigantes y he allí el porqué de su sabor salado. _

_No obstante, antes de seguir medio pensando, escuchó unos pasos en la puerta que daba a la otra habitación. Luffy alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras, y gracias a ellas cayó en cuenta de que se trataba del conejo de hace un rato: La reina me sacará el corazón si le hago esperar demasiado. _

_Pero el conejo pasó de largo, y como el lugar estaba muy oscuro, él no pasó por la habitación de Luffy. Éste se sintió más frustrado. Estaba de más pedir ayuda. _

_Había pasado como quince minutos después de haber escuchado al conejo hablar cuando escuchó otro ruido. Pero esta vez era en el agua. Seguramente era un pez volador, una sirena o un monstruo marino para Luffy. Él se emocionó al pensar que podría ocupar como medio de transporte a alguno de esos, pero llegó a la conclusión que allí adentro no había mar. Sin embargo su cabeza no pudo pensar más allá, así que no apartaba la vista del agua para ver de qué se trataba. Realmente esperaba que fuese una sirena por muy escasas que fuesen las probabilidades. _

_¡Pero vaya sorpresa! Se trataba de algo similar al Cavendish-conejo, pues esta vez, por increíble que fuese; se trataba de un ratón en forma de Ussop o tal vez un Ussop en forma de ratón. Ussop tenía dos prominentes orejas que salían de su cabeza, tenía unos bigotes más largos que su nariz, pero ¡MIERDA! A Luffy casi se le caía la mandíbula al ver que Ussop tenía cuerpo y extremidades de ratón. – ¡GENIALl! Oye, tú, cabeza de Ussop… ¡AYUDAME! –exclamó con ojitos brillantes. _

_El seudo roedor se detuvo ante las palabras de Luffy, pero solo le volteó a ver. Parecía que no veía muy bien al enano primate. Y como el ratón no podía identificar quién era, saltó sobre el agua, comenzando a tiritar del miedo. Sus ojos parecían dos faroles al tratar de buscar con la mirada de dónde provinieron esas palabras. _

_-Oye, deja de ser tan cobarde y ven a ayudarme –exhortó Luffy, un poco más calmado. _

_-A-ah… E-eres tú Luffy. ¿Por qué tienes la voz tan rara? ¿Acaso te desinflaste? T-te escuchas como el típico muñeco embrujado –respondió con una voz chillona. _

_-Solo deja de ser una gallina y ven ya._

_-O-oye, no me llames así. ¿Qué harías ti si estuvieras en mi posición?_

_-Hm, ir a la cocina y COMERME TODA LA CARNE… y el queso. _

_El ratón ya iba en camino, nadando en el charco para llevar a Luffy. Cuando se aproximó al cofre, Luffy saltó sobre el lomo, acomodándose. El roedor empezó andar. _

_-Tardaste mucho y tengo hambre… Ah, podría comerme un monstruo marino._

_Al ratón Ussop se le erizó los pelos, al mismo tiempo que temblaba al imaginarse que hubiera un monstruo en el agua y lo devorase. –C-calla ya, no tengo por qué seguir escuchándote. Debería de lanzarte al agua. No importa si eres Luffy._

_-¿EEEEH? Eso es malvado._

_-Peor es lo que acabas de decir._

_-Tsk, en vez de haberte convertido en un ratón te hubieras convertido en una gallina –expresó con los brazos cruzados, haciendo su típico puchero. _

_-I-insisto, c-calla. _

_Luffy le miró de reojo con la cabeza en alto. –Como quieras. _

_El ratón siguió nadando lo mejor que podía a pesar de llevar a un tripulante en su espalda. _

_-¡AAAAhhh! Cómo extraño al viejo Ussop, también a Zanji y zu comida –comentó babeando. –Y a Chopper, y a FRRRAAAANKYY… Tsk, extraño a todos, inclusive a Torao y sus ojeras. También las batallas. ¿Sabes? Todos los días nos enfrentamos a gigantescos y hambrientos monstruos marinos. Combatimos uno a uno, yo ocupo mi gigantesco puño y BAM! ¡HORA DE COMER! Shishishishi~ _

_Afortunadamente el roedor ya había llegado a la orilla, así que lanzó a Luffy al otro lado. Éste se golpeó la espalda al dar contra la pared. Terminó cayendo en el suelo boca abajo. _

_-D-dije que te c-callaras. ¡No quiero volverte a escuchar! _

_-Después de todo no eres tan cobarde –dijo al tomar compostura, tratando de acariciarse la espalda y la cabeza. –Pero vuelve que no quiero estar solo, no importa que seas más cobarde que el propio Ussop humano, señor ratón Ussop. _

_Al ratón le dio algo de lástima el humano, después de todo qué culpa tenía de ser un bocón. Así que en un silbido llamó a varios amigos. El roedor llegó a la orilla, mientras que otros animales iban apareciendo poco a poco: los pájaros tenían cabezas humanas, mientras que otros mamíferos parecían una clase retorcida de centauro. Otros eran demasiados peludos como para verles las caras. En fin; de todo tipo._

_Cuando se acercaron a Luffy, a éste le saltaron sus ojos deslumbrados ante la genialidad de los animales que le rodeaban. Él ya sentía un poco de celos al ser el único que tenía piernas y brazos._

_-¡Escúchenme todos, yo, el gran Sogeking temerario de las ratas, los he convocado para presentarles a este intrépido y estúpido humano! –exclamó con aires de grandeza. Sintiéndose el más importante de entre todos los presentes. _

_Luffy se mordió el labio inferior al ser insultado, pero como estaba fascinado con los animales al final le restó importancia. _

_-Tsk, no qué pereza –dijo uno de los pájaros. Éste tenía la cabeza de de Helmeppo. Luffy al verlo se echó a reír. Nunca había visto un pájaro con una visera negra. –A nadie le importa este enclenque. _

_-Tú calla, pájaro inútil. El menos interesante aquí eres tú –replicó lo que parecía ser un mapache con cabeza de Garp. _

_-Mejor no digan nada, que siga hablando Ussop, o que hable el inútil humano –agregó una comadreja. Luffy no pudo distinguir a primera vista quién era, pero al verle el pantalón –porque el animal llevaba pantalón- se dio cuenta de que era un marinero, pero sepa cuál marinero._

_De todas formas ¿qué hacía el ratón Ussop entre animales marines? _

_-¡Ya cállense y déjenme hablar! –replicó el roedor. _

_-NO, USTEDES CÁLLENSE. No tengo tiempo para esto, me largo. No importa lo geniales que luzcan, pero quiero ir al otro lado porque MUUUUEEROOO DEEE HAAAMBREE. _

_-P-Pero nosotros queríamos jugar._

_-¿Jugar? Hm, quisiera, pero nah. Si juego me dará más hambre ¿o acaso ustedes se convertirán en mi comida? –otra vez a Luffy le sobresalieron los ojos destellantes, babeando._

_En ese instante todos se entumecieron, pero rápidamente los pájaros echaron el vuelo y los otros mamíferos salieron corriendo como quien los lleva el diablo. _

_Todos al final se fueron._

_Y otra vez Luffy estaba solo. Éste suspiró. Si no fuera por su jodida hambre y por su brillante idea, quizá aún estaría rodeado de magnificas criaturas. _

_Se encogió de hombros, y antes de dar otro paso, escuchó unas pisadas. Parecía que se acercaban y fue entonces que Luffy pensó que el ratón Ussop había cambiado de opinión y volvería para acompañarle._

* * *

_Hasta aquí con la primera parte. Mierda, pensé que iba a salir más largo, pero habían cosas tan innecesarias como para adaptarlas a la personalidad de Luffy. ewé Espero les haya gustado el primer episodio y no desesperen(?), lo bueno vendrá más adelante(?)._

_Cualquier cosa pues coméntenmelo. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Hay nos leemos. _


	3. La casa C Blanco

_**La casa C. Blanco**_

* * *

_Sin embargo, no era el ratón Ussop el que regresaba, era el conejo Cavendish que volvía taconeando fuerte. El tipo miraba a todas partes excepto hacia donde estaba Luffy, lucía preocupado y algo sudoroso. Sus orejas largas constantemente se echaban hacia atrás, mientras que sus bigotes parecían tiritar. _

_Luffy le escuchó hablar._

_-¡La duquesa! ¡La duquesa! … ¡Mierda! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Mi corazón! ¡Mi cara! Seguro me desmembrará. Me colgará en pedacitos en una cuerda. ¿Dónde los dejé? No puedo creer que los haya tirado. ¡Ay no, por mis bigotes! ¡¿Dónde están?¡_

_Luffy estrechó la mirada, haciendo un puchero, sin comprender ninguna palabra. No entendía el porqué del nerviosismo del conejo, ni mucho menos lo que el sujeto -al parecer- había perdido. _

_-¡Oye, tú, conejo idiota! –exclamó, sacudiendo la mano. _

_Ambos se encontraban como a cuatro metros de distancia, así que Cavendish le escuchó a la perfección. Éste cruzó los brazos, viendo de reojo a Luffy, un tanto desconfiado. Quizá el tipo tenía lo que buscaba. No dudó en caminar hacia el otro y mirarlo fijamente._

_-No me llames idiota, porque el que llama idiota al otro es el idiota –lo señaló con el dedo índice. –Además, ¿qué diablos haces acá idiota? No, de hecho, REGRÉSAME LO QUE HAS ROBADO INMEDIATAMENTE –sentenció con los cachetes inflados._

_Luffy se tiró al suelo, retorciéndose de la risa. –Ja ja ja, me llamaste idiota… así que eres el doble de idiota –seguía riendo, abrazando su panza. –Y esos ja ja… c-cachetes –lo señaló. _

_El conejo-humano parecía echar humo de sus orejas, éstas estaban tan rojas como la camisa de Luffy. _

_-Q-que no te burles, si no tienes lo que busco mejor vete ya. _

_Luffy se detuvo. -¿Y qué es lo que buscas? ¿Un antipulgas? _

_-Tsk, ella debería de cortarte la lengua –murmuró para sí. _

_-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?_

_-No importa. Como sea, ¿tienes lo que busco?_

_-Y yo que voy a saber –dijo al ponerse de pie y sacudirse su ropa. _

_-Busco un espejo con bordes dorados y también un amuleto, es una pata de conejo. _

_Luffy arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. -¿No sería más fácil si te quitas tu pata de conejo? _

_Cavendish sentía que iba a explotar. –Q-que no es una PATA, y no digas cosas escalofriantes._

_-Pero dijiste que era una pata…_

_-Sí, pero no la MÍA. _

_-Aunque la tuya es una pierna –le dijo al acercar su rostro hacia la cintura. _

_-O-oye, ¿acaso piensas quitarme mi pierna?_

_-Nah, solo que tu pierna no luce exactamente…_

_-Ya calla, tan solo ayúdame a encontrar esos dos objetos. _

_-Pero tengo hambre. _

_-Tsk, eso es lo de menos. Mejor ve a buscarlos si quieres algo de tragar. _

_Luffy se emocionó con la idea, así que salió corriendo sin saber a dónde ir exactamente. _

_-Che, ese conejo idiota… Yo soy el capitán –se dijo a sí. En ese momento se topó con una casa blanca. En la puerta había una placa que decía: "C. Blanco". Así que no pensó dos veces en entrar. _

_Él buscaba con la mirada esos objetos, y de tanto entrecruzar sus ojos, vio a lo lejos la silueta de una persona pero le restó importancia. _

_Subió por las escaleras, abriendo puerta tras puerta. Y mientras hacía eso, pensaba que no era la primera vez que le daban órdenes siendo él el capitán de su embarcación: Nami siempre le dice qué hacer, Sanji siempre le ordena que lave los platos de vez en cuando, Chopper, que se bañe más seguido… Simplemente era un tanto fastidioso, pero él se reía entre dientes al recordar que tampoco les hacía caso. _

_Al final de tanto pensar, llegó a la última habitación. Cuando vio el interior, alcanzó a ver el espejo y el amuleto sobre una cama. –Oh, allí están –susurró, aliviado. _

_Los tomó y los guardó en su bolsillo, pero sus ojos se desviaron al otro extremo de la cama. Allí estaba otra de esas botellas que decían "Bébeme". _

_-Ajá, conque a esto se refería el conejo. Es obvio que esa botella contiene lo que me quitará el hambre. _

_La agarró y la bebió. –Seguro esto me llenará por arte de magia, pero sabe feo –dijo al limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano. _

_Su panza empezó a gruñir, y en un pestañeo, Luffy empezó a crecer desmesuradamente. -¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS! ¡NO, OTRA VEZ NO! _

_Su cabeza topó al techo tan rápidamente que, se golpeó con mucha fuerza. Dejándolo mareado, sus brazos se extendían hasta las ventanas del cuarto, quebrando el vidrio al casi traspasarlas con la piel, sus piernas eran gordas, por lo que no podían sostenerse por ellas mismas. Él terminó por caer boca arriba, pero seguía creciendo. Sentía que se quedaba sin aire, y para colmo, él empezaba a sentir más hambre gracias al estiramiento de su estomago. Alguien seguramente estaba siendo cruel con él, quizá la rata Ussop por haberlo asustado, quizás las magnificas criaturas o tal vez el mismo conejo por haberlo llamado idiota. _

_En el momento que sentía que el tabique de su nariz estaba por quebrarse por la presión de la pared, el efecto terminó. No pudo suspirar de alivio, pero al menos trató de relajarse. _

_-Así no podré volver al barco, a menos que Franky haga uno más grande, shishishi… shishishi…_

_Dejó de reír inmediatamente al escuchar una voz. Giró su rostro con dificultad, pero no veía a la persona que hablaba. Obviamente no estaba allí, quizá era en la sala de estar de la casa. Como sea, sintió un poco de alivio. _

_-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL HUMANO IDIOTA QUE SE ROBÓ EL ESPEJO Y EL AMULETO? ¡NECESITO YA ESAS COSAS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?! ¡SANJI!_

_¿Escuchó bien? ¿El conejo dijo Sanji? Seguro era la silueta que había visto con anterioridad. Luffy maldijo en su interior porque si Sanji estaba allí, significaba también que había comida. _

_Escuchó con atención al escuchar que el supuesto Sanji se había unido a la conversación, si es que se le podía llamar así a gritar para los siete mares. _

_-NO ME GRITES, CONEJO DESVIADO. NO HE VISTO NINGÚN HUMANO, ¿VOLVISTE A FUMAR CON LA ORUGA?_

_-¡CALLA! NO CUESTIONES MI JUICIO, COCINERA DE QUINTA._

_-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! SI USO ESTE DELANTAL ES PORQUE TÚ ME OBLIGASTE, CONEJO DESVIADO. _

_-PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE SEAS MI CRIADA._

_-¡A LA MIERDA! VINE A ESTE LUGAR PENSANDO EN QUE ME TOPARÍA CON UNA LINDA CONEJITA… ESO ME HABÍAN DICHO. No debí confiar en las palabras de ese maldito Lirón con cabeza de brócoli. _

_-NO ME IMPORTAN TUS PROBLEMAS, LOS MÍOS SON MÁS GRANDES. ¡BUSCA AL JODIDO HUMANO EN ESTE MOMENTO!_

_-NO ME DES ÓRDENES, TÚ… _

_Luffy no podía resistir reírse al escuchar a esos dos discutir, y más por el hecho de imaginarse a Sanji con delantal de doméstica. _

_No obstante, al ya no escuchar a ambos hablar le preocupó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo al escuchar el taconear del conejo por las escaleras. Éste llegó a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Luffy, sin embargo no pudo abrirla. Sombrero de Paja suspiró de mala gana porque pensaba que finalmente podría salir de esa habitación con la ayuda del conejo, pero no fue así._

_-Tsk, esto no se puede abrir –se dijo Cavendish. –Por el otro lado será –agregó al marcharse. _

_Luffy volteó sus ojos hacia la ventana, supuso que el conejo se refirió a eso. _

_Esperó unos minutos. _

_Después estiró la mano para sacarla a través de la ventana, no le importo herirse con los vidrios rotos. Pero al sacarla y hacer el gesto de querer atrapar algo, él escuchó un grito entrecortado y unos platos caer -fue lo que supuso-. Casi de inmediato escuchó al conejo furioso._

_-Oye, tú, idiota ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No estás buscando el humano? ¡Y quebraste mi vajilla!_

_-Y COMO NO IBA A HACERLO SI ME ORDENASTE QUE TE BAJARA UNA MANZANAS, CONEJO DE MALA MUERTE. _

_-NO, NO, NO. YO NO TE ORDENÉ ESO… BUENO, SÍ, PERO FUE ANTES. _

_-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¿EL HUMANO O LAS MANZANAS? _

_-AMBOS, PERO ANTES EL HUMANO. _

_-¡Toma tus manzanas! –Sanji lanzó unas manzanas hacia al conejo, pegándole en la cara. _

_-Te obsequiaré a ella si vuelves a hacerlo. _

_Sanji se quedó en silencio, pues nadie quería estar con "ella". _

_-Ven para acá, y mira esto._

_Se escucharon los pasos de Sanji acercarse. _

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Es un brazo, idiota. _

_-Lo sé, conejo patas apestosas. Me refiero a qué hace aquí._

_-Es de gran tamaño, hace rato me tropecé con un dedo, pensé que era un gusano del manzanero, pero ya veo que no es así._

_-No sé de dónde sacas la idea de que existiría un gusano así._

_-Nunca se sabe lo que no se sabe. _

_-Tsk…_

_-Bueno, deja de mirarlo y quítalo de mi ventana. _

_-¡Ni mierda! ¿Por qué yo?_

_-Porque para eso estás. _

_-¿Eres un cobarde? _

_-Cobarde tus bigotes. ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces tú?_

_-Porque no es mi trabajo. Ella lo dicta._

_-Tsk…_

_La plática se detuvo, y al no escuchar nada otra vez movió la mano en su intento de agarrar algo, pero agarró nada más que unas ramas de árbol. _

_Cesó y esperó. Al cabo de otros minutos escuchó el rechinar de una carreta y unas vocecitas hablando. _

_-¿Y la escalera? _

_-La trae Bartolomeo. _

_-¿Y dónde está? _

_-Vendrá dentro de un rato, eso dijo. _

_-No me patees. _

_-No, tú no te metas en mi camino. _

_-Tengo hambre._

_-Es muy grande. _

_-No, somos muy pequeños. _

_-No sean idiotas, cállense. _

_-No me calles, un brazo no tiene oídos. _

_-¿Y tú que sabes? _

_-Ya, silencio, debemos sacarlo. _

_Decían todas esas voces, a Luffy no se le hacía familiar ninguna voz. _

_De repente sintió su brazo invadido, sentía que algunos insectos andaban en su brazo, colocando cuerdas. _

_-Oye, y ese Bartolomeo aún no llega con la escalera. _

_-No, mira, allí viene. _

_-Sí, y es grande. _

_-Pero no tanto como el brazo._

_-Ah, él es muy guapo –dijo una pequeña voz femenina. _

_-¿Guapo? Pero si da más miedo que este brazo –replicó otra vocecilla. _

_-Bartolomeo, ya que estás acá sube al tejado. _

_-Ahora tú, lanza la cuerda al otro lado._

_-¿Yo?_

_-Sí, hazlo y rápido. _

_Lanzaron otra cuerda pero esta vez era para destapar el techo._

_Bartolomeo ya estaba sobre el tejado, pero de tanto andar hizo caer unas tejas y golpeó a los "insectos". _

_-Oye, ten cuidado, ¿quieres matarnos?_

_-No, él no quiere matarnos, sino aplastarnos._

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

_-Se equivocan, nos quiere sepultar de una vez por todas. _

_Los insectos siguieron discutiendo sobre sus supuestas muertes, cuando se escuchó la voz del conejo._

_-Tú, colmillos, ya deja de andar por allí y entra por la chimenea. _

_-Calla, conejo idiota. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer –contestó Bartolomeo. _

_-Si ya lo sabes entonces deja de caminar y entra ya._

_-Lo haré cuando quiera. No cuando tú quieras. _

_Luffy se aburría de estar allí, aunque en cierta forma era entretenido escucharlos hablar. Tan solo esperaba que Bartolomeo pudiera bajar por la chimenea de la habitación, pues ya quería salir de allí._

_-Espero traiga algunas manzanas –susurró Luffy. Y como no quería esperar y su mente tan brillante no dejaba de darle ideas, pensó que era una buena idea ayudarle a Bartolomeo a bajar por la chimenea con un puntapié en el agujero. _

_Lo hizo con fuerza, y al hacerlo escuchó un grito. _

_Y luego escuchó los gritos de los insectos y al conejo. _

_-Y allí va Bartolomeo, ja ja ja… -dijo Cavendish, sin un ápice de pena por el otro, por verlo salir volando de la chimenea. _

_Pero los insectos fueron en ayuda de Bartolomeo. _

_Le llevaron una botella de ron para animarlo. _

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó uno, mientras otros trataban de levantarle la cabeza y le daban de beber un poco._

_-Claro que no idiota –dijo otro insecto._

_-Salí volando –contestó Bartolomeo, estaba un poco adolorido._

_-Sí, eso ya lo vimos –dijo otro. _

_-¡Entonces tenemos que quemar la casa! –sentenció el conejo. _

_-¡Pero qué mierdas! ¡No! ¡Si no su reina los quemará a ustedes! –exclamó Luffy, con nerviosismo. Sí, él se había percatado que la reina era alguien temible para los habitantes de esta isla. _

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral. _

_-¿Querrás decir desmembrar? –dijo un insecto._

_-Calla, idiota. No digas cosas feas –masculló otro. _

_-Traigan la carreta llena –dijo el conejo._

_Luffy no entendió eso. _

_Al rato escuchaba unos golpes, uno tras otro se hacían más grandes; hasta que traspasaron el tejado. Eran piedras cayendo una tras otras; caían en su cara y obvio que le molestaba. _

_-¡Que se detengan! –volvió a exclamar._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio otra vez. _

_Pero nuevamente le lanzaron objetos, y esta vez no eran piedras, eran manzanas. A Luffy le resplandecieron los ojos al verlas llegar, no dudo en abrir su boca y comerse algunas. Apenas las tragó y sin darse cuenta, empezó a disminuir de tamaño._

_-¡Oh, genial! –dijo al darse cuenta. Ni siquiera había pensado en que el comer las manzanas podría haberle causado el efecto contrario. _

_Él no dudó en salir corriendo del lugar, sí, salió por la ventana para ver quiénes eran sus verdugos, claro, además del conejo Cavendish. _

_Se detuvo al frente de ellos, quedó maravillado al ver un montón de insectos. Tenían una apariencia humana, pero algunos tenían caparazones de escarabajos, otros aguijones, e inclusive alas. Le recordaban a los Tontatta, pero al ver a Bartolomeo, se echó una gran carcajada. Bartolomeo tenía cuerpo de lagartija y cara humana. Era lo más ridículo que había visto hasta el momento. Éste estaba echado en el suelo, aún sobándose la espalda con su diestra, mientras que sostenía la botella con la izquierda; aunque cuando vio a Luffy, le destellaron los ojos. Era la primera vez que veía a un humano tan curioso. _

_No obstante, Luffy no pudo seguir viéndolos, porque todos los insectos se abalanzaron sobre él, así que salió corriendo antes que lo pillaran. _

_Llegó a un espeso bosque, se detuvo, preguntándose dónde habría comida y si algún sendero en el bosque lo llevaría a aquel jardín de donde a lo lejos se divisaban aquellas humeantes chimeneas. _

_Por cada paso que daba, apartaba una hoja. Eran muy grandes, o más bien él muy pequeño. De pronto, una gota de agua cayó en su sombrero._

_-¿Eh?_

_Volteó su mirada hacia arriba, quedó boquiabierto al ver una enorme criatura que al parecer era Chopper. Éste comía un enorme algodón de azúcar y babeaba con cada mordisco que daba._

_-Oye, ¿me das un poco? –gritó Luffy, a sabiendas que el original reno era tacaño cuando se trataba de sus preciados dulces, pero como todos estaban locos aquí menos él, no perdía nada en intentarlo._

_Chopper rodó los ojos y vio a Luffy. –No. _

_-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? Muero de hambre –dijo con la lengua de fuera. _

_-Es mío –contestó, dando un mordisco al algodón. _

_-Sí, pero comparte ¿no?_

_Chopper movió su pata, golpeando el suelo. –No. _

_-Tacaño –dijo en un puchero. _

_El reno se molestó con el comentario y volvió a sacudir su pata, pero esta vez para aplastar a Luffy. Éste dio saltos para esquivarlo._

_-O-oye, ten cuidado._

_Chopper se levantó y empezó a seguir a Luffy, éste no dudó en correr para salvar sus huesos. No imaginó que realmente este Chopper fuera tan arisco como el original cuando se trataba de dulces. _

_Corrió y corrió hasta ponerse a salvo detrás de una piedra, hasta que finalmente escuchaba los pasos de Chopper alejándose. _

_Suspiró aliviado, secándose el sudor de la frente. _

_-Mierda. ¡Ah, cómo diablos vuelvo a mi tamaño! Tsk… _

_Luffy miró a su alrededor, pero esta vez no veía ninguna botella o pastelito, tan solo hojas, setas, flores y pasto por doquier._

_Y como más valía moverse de allí antes que a Chopper se le ocurriera buscarle, fue yendo de flor en flor, de seta por seta, hasta encontrarse un lugar amplio. En medio había un hongo muy grande, y sobre él una oruga azul con los brazos cruzados. Lo raro era que salía humo de allí, Luffy pensó que quizá se quemaba. Pero al acercarse, vio a alguien muy curioso, fumando. _

_-¡O-oooooh! ¡C-Crocodile! _

_Aunque exclamó, la oruga no decía nada. Sólo le miraba como si fuera a matarlo._

_Ambos se quedaron viendo por un corto tiempo, hasta que Crocodile apartó su habanero de la boca. _

_-¿Qué hace un idiota como tú en este lugar? _

_-Buena pregunta, ni yo me lo había cuestionado. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _

_-Pues que no tengo idea._

_-¿No tienes idea de qué?_

_-Pues de eso._

_-¿Eso qué? _

_-Pues no sé. _

_-Lo que dices no tiene sentido –replicó Crocodile, retomando su habanero._

_-Es que aquí nada tiene sentido._

_La oruga le miró de reojo, y le habló con el habanero en la boca. –Eres un idiota entonces._

_-No, porque yo seré el rey de los piratas. _

_-¿En serio? ¿Por qué serlo?_

_-Porque es mejor ser a no ser. No tiene sentido no ser, porque entonces eres nada, ya que si eres nada no existes y siempre es mejor ser algo. Así que seré el rey de los piratas –contestó, casi sacando humo de su cerebro. Estaba pensando demasiado para hablar con una oruga azul con cara de Crocodile. _

_-No dejas de ser un idiota._

_-Tsk, no importa. Al menos no me convertiré en una mariposa. _

_-No lo creo. _

_-Ya verás –dijo con los brazos cruzados, desviando la mirada._

_-Oye, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –cuestionó nuevamente la oruga azul. _

_Luffy le devolvió la mirada, ladeando levemente la cabeza. _

_-¿Otra vez? –preguntó un poco molesto. -Mejor dime qué haces tú aquí –agregó. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_Luffy se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, ya no quería seguir discutiendo con alguien que solo le hacía perder el tiempo. Así que se dio la media vuelta para marcharse._

_-Oye, regresa. Tengo que decirte algo._

_Sombrero de Paja volteó su mirada hacia la oruga. -¿El qué?_

_-Cálmate un poco._

_-Hm, ¿y solo eso me vas a decir?_

_-No._

_Luffy mantuvo su mirada en el otro, esperando que abriese la boca. _

_Al cabo de unos minutos, Crocodile abrió los brazos y sacó su habanero con la mano. _

_-Así que serás el rey de los piratas. _

_-Así es._

_-No te detendré._

_-Ni que pudieras. _

_-Como sea._

_-Tsk, ¿sólo eso?_

_-No, pero ¿quisieras cambiar de tamaño?_

_-Si lo sabes lo hubieras dicho antes. _

_-No lo sé todo, bueno, tal vez. _

_-Pero sí quiero volver a mi tamaño original. Ya me cansé, estuve a punto de morir por las patas de Chopper, unos insectos querían atraparme y hay un conejo que no deja de acusarme de haberle robado sus cosas. _

_-Pues como no tengo idea. _

_-Pues claro que no, ya que eres pequeño. Bueno, aunque más grande que yo._

_Crocodile se irguió, muy orgulloso de su tamaño. –Acostúmbrate._

_La oruga se bajó de la seta y se arrastró por la hierba, diciendo: -Un lado te hará crecer, y el otro te hará disminuir. _

_-¿Ah? ¿El lado de qué? _

_La oruga volteó a verle, ladino. –De la seta, señor pirata. _

_A Luffy le sobresalieron los ojos al emocionarse por comerse la seta. Aunque seguro solo podía comer de un lado, según las palabras de la oruga. Tenía que decidir ya, y como la seta no tenía extremos, con la mano diestra agarró un pedazo y la comió._

_Repentinamente su mandíbula cayó al suelo, sintió un dolor enorme. Obviamente comenzaba a disminuir, así que agarró otro pedazo con la siniestra y la comió lo más rápido posible. _

_Su cuello se estiró hasta las copas de los arboles, había crecido de una forma extraña porque ahora parecía jirafa. Metió su cabeza entre los árboles para buscar aquel jardín. Fue entonces que una paloma, con el peinado de Nami chocó contra él. _

_-¡Una serpiente!_

_-Oye, no soy una serpiente. _

_-Eres una horrible serpiente._

_-Que no. _

_-Ugh, es desagradable. Cómo es que siempre rondan estos lugares. _

_-Ya te lo dije, no soy una serpiente. Esta no es la primera vez que estiro mi cuello._

_-¿Entonces qué eres?_

_-Tsk, ¿acaso todos preguntan acá? ¿Por qué nadie da respuestas? _

_-Fea, fea serpiente._

_-Ah, ya basta –protestó Luffy, regresó su cuello hacia abajo porque realmente no quería hablar con un ave tan terca. _

_Bajó tanto su cuello, que devoró casi por completo el hongo porque no encontraba la forma de volver a su tamaño. E increíblemente, su idea fue exitosa. Finalmente tenía su estatura original. Sin embargo, reservó unos pedacitos por si acaso. _

_-Bueno, ya es hora de ir a ese susodicho jardín –se dijo a sí, yendo a través del bosque. _

_Al estar más adentro, se encontró con otro bosque más claro. Había un camino que dirigía hacia una pequeña colina, Luffy lo siguió pero vio que allí había una casita._

_-Mierda, tendré que cambiar de tamaño –dijo, algo rendido. Aún no se podía acostumbrar a lo diminuto de su cuerpo. –Tsk, tendré que preguntar por ese jardín. ¡TENGO HAMBRE, MALDICIÓN!_

* * *

_Curiosidades: En un principio pensaba que Sanji fuera Patt, el manzanero, pero quería que la sirvienta saliera también, y como puede cumplir la misma función -de cuidar manzanas-, me dije why not? :U Porque de esa forma saldría un poco más. _

_No tenía absolutamente contemplado que los Tontatta salieran en la historia, porque esta historia la vengo planeando desde el año pasado y ellos aún no habían salido en la manga, ni Cavendish. _

_Fue por eso que me tardé escribiéndolo, porque no sabía que rol darles a algunos, no todos los personajes son tan adaptables a la historia, bueno, al menos para mí. _

_Tampoco iba a salir Chopper, supuestamente iba a ser Bepo, pero cuando menos me di cuenta había puesto a Chopper. Tengo un bloc de notas para los personajes, y se me olvidó verlo. Cuando ya casi había terminado, me di cuenta que me había equivocado. xD Si seré tonta. e e_

_Dejé el título original C. Blanco porque recordé que Cavendish es conocido como el Caballero Blanco, fue como un juego de palabras. Conejo Blanco / Caballero Blanco. :v _


	4. ¿Ace y una fiesta de té?

_**¿Ace y una fiesta de té?**_

* * *

_Luffy se detuvo a mitad del camino cuando vio un tipo aún más extraño que Bartolomeo, el tipo tenía cara de pez, no, más bien de ballena, bueno, igual la ballena es un pez; pensaba él. Pero vestía como los ayudantes de Law, lo que le pareció curioso. Cuando éste tocó la puerta, salió otro ser tan extraño como todo lo que hay en la isla. El tipo tenía cara de pingüino, y vestía igual que el otro, igual que la tripulación de Law. _

_Supuso que eran Shachi y Penguin en sus versiones más retorcidas. _

_Y como le picaba la curiosidad, se acercó a ellos por el otro extremo para escucharlos a escondidas. _

_Shachi-ballena se sacó un sobre de su brazo._

_-Para la Duquesa. La Reina le invita a jugar croquet. _

_-Ah, ya veo. De la Reina. Una invitación para jugar croquet con la Duquesa. _

_Después de eso, ambos hicieron una reverencia, pero al hacerlo terminaron besándose. Ambos se espantaron y muy apenados, entrechocaron al tratar de marcharse por lados opuestos. _

_Luffy no pudo evitar echarse la carcajada, corrió al otro lado de la casa para que no le pillaran por si lo habían escuchado, y cuando volvió Shachi-ballena se había marchado. Ahora solo quedaba el tipo con cara de pingüino, así que nada perdía si le hablaba. _

_Se acercó._

_-Hola, Penguin. _

_El otro miraba el suelo, contando hormigas. _

_-Hola, dije._

_El pingüino seguía sin quitar su vista. _

_-Tsk, supongo que entraré._

_Penguin habló._

_-No puedes._

_Luffy se detuvo._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no estoy al otro lado de la puerta para abrírtela._

_-¿Ah? Pues no es necesario, yo puedo abrirla. _

_-Y además, no creo que quieras entrar. Hay mucho ruido adentro._

_Y así era; bien se podía escuchar: vasos chocando, estornudos, aullidos y objetos caer. _

_-Me da igual. Entraré._

_-Pero ¿quién la abrirá?_

_-Pues yo. _

_-Entonces me quedaré aquí._

_-Es cosa tuya._

_-Hasta mañana._

_-Está bien, no me importa –dijo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dos platos salieron volando, pegándole a ambos en la cabeza._

_Luffy se quejó, más no así el pingüino. _

_-Tsk, eres un idiota –dijo entre dientes, sobándose la cabeza._

_No podía esperar más, así que caminó hacia el pórtico y abrió la puerta._

_Cuando dio el primer paso, no podía ver nada. Tan solo humo, apenas podía respirar y sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear. _

_-Mierdas, ¿pero qué es este lugar? –se dijo, caminando un poco más. Y por cada paso que daba, el humo se iba disipando. _

_Sí, finalmente estaba en el lugar que más soñaba estar: la cocina. _

_No obstante, Luffy se quedó perplejo al ver quién estaba frente de él. No lo podía creer, pero lo que más le daba confusión, admiración e impresión, era que su hermano mayor vistiera como mujer._

_Ace estaba sentado en una silla de tres patas que acompañaba a la mesa, con un vestido blanco, era largo y recto. Tenía mangas largas con bordes dorados. Y no solo eso, su hermano sostenía una piña rara en el brazo._

_Él pensaba que lo había visto todo al llegar a la isla, y si bien él jamás ha juzgado a alguien por su forma de vestir, ni siquiera a sus amigos travestis, aún no asimilaba que su hermano vistiera prendas femeninas. Al menos no usaba tacones._

_-Parece que le ha echado mucha pimienta a la sopa –susurró Luffy, antes de estornudar. En ese instante también la Duquesa estornudó y la piña también. _

_Luffy se acercó más y vio que no era exactamente una piña, era un bebe con apariencia de piña, pero igual lo reconocía, era Marco. _

_Repentinamente la cocina se llenó de humo._

_Luffy tosió hasta que el humo se dispersó._

_Buscó con la vista en la cocina, y en el caldero estaba Smoker. Así como Sanji, también lucía un delantal de domestica. Estaba cocinando. _

_Se rió, y cuando menos pestañeó, más allá vio a un gato sonriente, tenía la nariz muy grande y azul para ser un gato, además del mismo pelaje que le salía de la cabeza. Luffy juraba que le recordaba a Buggy. _

_La Duquesa lo escuchó, y le miró, pestañeando. _

_Luffy hizo lo mismo, quedando casi inerte. _

_-A-Ace…_

_-…_

_La Duquesa se puso de pie, y se acercó al otro, tirando al bebe piña a la mesa. _

_-Siento algo –susurró Ace. -¿Te conozco? _

_Luffy casi lagrimea al notar que su hermano le había olvidado._

_Repentinamente la Duquesa levantó su índice, tirando un poco de fuego de la punta de su dedo hacia Smoker. _

_Smoker la esquivó, dejándola pasar hacia el gato Buggy, el cual también la evitó al volverse invisible. _

_-Q-qué interesante gato –dijo Luffy, desviando la mirada y la plática. _

_-Lo es, el maldito gato sonríe… ¡Maldito! –exclamó Ace. _

_Luffy no estaba seguro si Ace le llamaba maldito o se refería al gato u a otra cosa. Sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, pero vio que Ace miraba a Marco de un momento para otro ¿Le llamaba maldito a Marco tal vez? _

_-… Hm, pues en mi tripulación hay un reno que sonríe, pero nunca había visto un gato como tal sonriendo. Es genial._

_-¿Genial? Tal vez, no, no lo es. Todos sonríen, no es genial. _

_-Ah, bueno._

_-Eres idiota, ¿no?_

_-Pero Ace…_

_-¿Ace? Hm… Ven hacia acá –estiró los brazos. _

_Luffy no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo._

_Ace acercó su boca a la oreja de Luffy. –Me pregunto si tu cuerpo sabrá bien en la sopa –susurró. _

_-¡¿Eh?! _

_Luffy se apartó. _

_-No digas cosas tan espantosas._

_-Solo bromeaba. _

_Por el otro lado, Smoker dejó de remover la sopa del caldero. Tomó platos, tenedores, cacerolas, pimenteros, saleros y todo lo que tuviese cerca para tirárselos a la Duquesa y al bebé. Pero éstos al toparse con Ace se incineraban, sucediendo lo mismo con el bebé piña. Así que Ace lucía tranquilo, viendo detenidamente a Luffy. _

_-Oye, humitos, ten cuidado –expresó Luffy, si bien los objetos desparecían al toparse a Ace, no iba a sucederle lo mismo a él. _

_En ese instante vio el caldero ardiente venir, se apartó, no así Ace. _

_-¿Por qué saltas de un lado para otro? –preguntó la Duquesa. _

_-¿Y cómo no voy a hacerlo? No quiero que me golpeen, a cualquiera se le saldría el corazón con solo ver una olla enorme hirviendo a punto de caerle en la cara._

_-Tienes, tal vez, un poco de razón, niño idiota –masculló. –Y hablando de corazones, ¡que le saquen el corazón! –exclamó. _

_Luffy no entendió nada, volteó a mirar a Smoker para ver si le sacaban el corazón a alguien, pero el tipo ya estaba cocinando otra sopa en el caldero. ¿Desde cuándo Ace ocupaba esas expresiones? Era como una versión terrorífica de Ace. _

_-Pues eso… Cualquiera se asusta –susurró. _

_-Ya no digas lo mismo, eres un poco exasperante. _

_-Pero si no he dicho casi nada –replicó Luffy con un puchero. _

_Ace arqueó una ceja. –Ven acá otra vez._

_Esta vez Sombrero de Paja no estaba seguro si ir, ¿qué tal si le sacaban el corazón en un momento desprevenido? Últimamente él había escuchado lo despiadada que era la Reina, no la Duquesa. _

_Pero no podía resistir ver los brazos extendidos de su preciado hermano, así que se acercó otra vez. _

_Puño de Fuego deslizó sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de Luffy, acariciando con lentitud. Luffy se sentía nervioso porque era la primera vez que su hermano lo tocaba de esa manera, pero no se podía alejar. _

_El abrazo cada vez era más intenso y más incómodo para Sombrero de Paja, miraba a Smoker por encima del hombro, y ni siquiera se dignaba a verlos ni a decir algo. _

_De un momento para otro, Luffy sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, y no, no era por la situación, sino más bien porque el cuerpo de Ace era más caliente. Luffy lo apartó bruscamente, no podía soportar tanto calor._

_-L-lo siento, Ace… -se disculpó, apenado. _

_La Duquesa fue a la mesa y tomó al bebé piña. Empezó a jugar con éste, a tirarlo de un lado para otro. EL bebé-piña prácticamente parecía pelota de futbol. _

_Y si bien Luffy no era el ser más sensible y cuidadoso del mundo, el ver a un bebé rebotar de ese modo era muy raro, y quizás peligroso. _

_La Duquesa entonces comenzó a cantarle al bebé Marco:_

_¿Por qué será que no dejas de estornudar, maldito?_

_Cállate, duerme y cállate._

_¿Tendré que pegarte más? ¿O añadirte a una ensalada?_

_Seguido del canto, el bebé Marco aulló, como si fuera un perro. _

_Ok, esta vez Luffy se dijo que ya no volvería a pensar que lo había visto todo en esta isla, porque seguro habría cosas más estrafalarias más adelante. _

_-Ahora puedes encargarte de él si quieres –dijo Ace al tirarle al bebé a Luffy desde la mesa. –Debo de prepararme para ir a jugar croquet con esa… ¡Maldito! –volvió a exclamar._

_La Duquesa salió a paso ligero del lugar, fue entonces que Smoker aprovecho a que ésta huía para tirarle otro sartén. _

_Mientras que Luffy miraba extrañado a Marco, y para colmo se sentía raro; porque su hermano era un poco distinto, no, más bien totalmente distinto. _

_Él se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con un bebé, ni que fuera niñera. _

_Sin embargo, lo miraba muy curioso. Marco lucía muy raro, hacía caras feas y se removía con fuerza. ¿Por qué su cabeza lucía como piña? Bueno, quién sabe, pero le parecía hasta cierto punto… comible. _

_-Oye, ¿puedes hablar? –preguntó Luffy, y la respuesta del bebé fue una escupida en la cara._

_-¡Mierda! Asco… -tiró a Marco a la mesa, sin darse cuenta lo descuidado que estaba siendo. _

_-Tú, humitos, ¿por qué no te encargas de esa cosa?_

_Smoker seguía revolviendo. _

_-Escúchame –insistió, acercándose a Smoker. _

_Smoker le miró de reojo al tenerlo cerca. _

_-Encárgate de ese bebé, yo debo seguir a Ace –señaló a la mesa. _

_-¿Ace? No me importa, si quieres irte, hazlo ya. _

_-Pero usas un delantal, así que eres como una niñera. _

_Smoker gruñó._

_Luffy hizo lo mismo._

_-Bueno, entonces al menos dame sopa –demandó con un gran puchero. _

_-Está bien._

_Los ojos de Luffy resplandecieron como faroles, empero, Smoker agarró la olla y la lanzó hacia Luffy, éste se apartó, viendo el contenido en el suelo con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas._

_-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TRATAS DE HACER?_

_-Me pediste sopa, ¿no?_

_-S-sí, pero no de esa forma._

_-Si no quieres entonces no me hagas perder mi tiempo –gruñó con la ceja arqueada. _

_-¿Ah? Tsk, mejor me voy y ya no me importa esa piña. _

_Salió a paso fuerte por el mismo lugar que había salido Ace. Se fue por un sendero el cual estaba rodeado de arboles. Él estaba decepcionado al no poder conseguir comida, estaba muy cansado y hambriento y sentía que le faltaba energía. _

_Él no tenía idea por dónde se había ido Ace, aunque también deseaba encontrar el susodicho jardín, tal vez alguien podría estar teniendo un suculento picnic por allí. _

_Más adelante vio al gato Buggy sentado en una rama de un árbol muy alto._

_Luffy se acercó y lo miró con la cabeza alta._

_El gato sonrió, mostrando un montón de dientes._

_-Oye, ¿sabes por dónde queda el jardín, o al menos por dónde se fue Ace? _

_-Eso depende para qué quieres ir a ello o con él –respondió entre risillas. _

_-Hm, pues cualquiera me sirve. _

_-Eso no me dice nada._

_-Tsk, pues cualquiera es cualquiera. Sólo dime por dónde ir. _

_-Entonces qué importa el camino que tomes si lo que quieres es ir a cualquier lugar. _

_Luffy se rascó la cabeza, tal vez el gato tenía razón. Entonces notó que había dos caminos. _

_-¿Y este camino hacia dónde me lleva? –señaló a la derecha._

_-Los caminos no te llevan, tú eliges caminar en ellos._

_-Eres testarudo, ¿no? En fin, dime a dónde llegaría si tomo este camino. _

_Buggy miró hacia la derecha, sonriendo. _

_-Por allí se encuentra el Sombrerero –respondió, luego miró hacia la izquierda. –Y por allí se encuentra la Liebre de Marzo. Elige el que quieras, en fin, a ambos le hacen faltan algunos tornillos en sus cabezas. _

_Luffy se imaginó una liebre y un tipo con un sombrero al estilo de Frankenstein, con tornillos en la cabeza y otros tirados al suelo. _

_-Han de ser geniales –susurró, con el pulgar descansando debajo de su barbilla. _

_-¿Geniales? Bueno, cada loco con su tema. _

_-Yo no estoy loco –replicó Luffy._

_-Pero aquí todos lo estamos, inclusive yo. _

_-¿Ah? ¿Y cómo sabes que tú también estás loco? ¿Los locos razonan?_

_-En cambio, me darás un mapa, ¿verdad?_

_-¿A qué viene lo del mapa?_

_-La información –dijo al desparecer, luego apareció por el hombro de Luffy._

_-¿Cuál información? _

_-¡Ah! ¿No me digas que no traes un mapa contigo?_

_-No, esa es Nami, pero ella no está acá, bueno, sí lo está pero es un pájaro y tú eres un gato, así que no es conveniente –respondió un poco asombrado, no se esperaba que el gato estuviera a su lado repentinamente._

_-¿No es conveniente? Pero te es conveniente mi información. _

_-Tsk, está bien, te lo daré después._

_-¿Después? –despareció, luego apareció flotando frente a Luffy, sonriendo, haciendo alarde de sus inmensos colmillos. -¿Irás a jugar croquet con la Reina? –agregó._

_-Oye, cómo cambias de preguntas. _

_El gato despareció su cola y patas._

_Luffy quedó maravillado con lo que veía, o más bien con lo que no veía. _

_-Hm, me gustaría jugar. Me gusta jugar, así que porqué no. Pero no fui invitado, además, tengo hambre. _

_-Entonces te volveré a ver –dijo al desvanecerse por completo. _

_Ya no le sorprendió a Luffy ver que el gato despareciera, pero antes de mirar a otro lado, el gato reapareció. _

_-Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el bebé?_

_Luffy no sabía qué contestar con exactitud, pues lo había dejado al abandono._

_-Hm, se convirtió en una piña._

_-Ya veo, sabía que terminaría así –rió antes de volver a desparecer. _

_Luffy esperó un ratito para ver si el gato volvía a presentarse, pero no fue así. Y como no estaba seguro dónde ir, cerró los ojos e hizo un conteo musical para tomar la decisión acertada. _

_-Tin, marín, de do pingüe, cucara macara títere fue, yo no fui, cueteté, pégale, pégale que este fue* –terminó señalando hacia la dirección de la Liebre de Marzo. _

_Pestañeó dos veces, mordiéndose el labio inferior, obviamente no estaba satisfecho con la decisión porque esperaba que la Liebre no fuera igual al conejo Cavendish. _

_Él iba a retomar el camino cuando el gato reapareció. -¿Cuándo me darás el mapa?_

_-Después, y ya deja de salir sin aviso, porque me distraes. _

_-Está bien. _

_Luffy retomó el camino, y la verdad es que no tenía idea de qué tipo de mapa deseaba el gato Buggy. _

_Mientras caminaba, veía al jodido gato aparecer y reaparecer lentamente, lo hacía con cada parte de su cuerpo. Para Luffy ya había desparecido la gracia de que el gato fuera tan genial, porque ya lo había aburrido, así que ni le dirigía la palabra. _

_Finalmente no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa de la Liebre, obviamente se trataba de ella porque tenía dos orejas largas que funcionaban como chimeneas, pues salía humo de ellas. Luffy creyó que se trataba de aquel lugar que había visto al principio por aquella puertecita._

_No obstante, la casa era de un tamaño más grande, así que cogió un pedacito de seta que aún reservaba en su bolsillo. La comió y creció otros veinte centímetros más. _

_Cuando Luffy llegó, vio una mesa frente a la entrada de la casa, estaba a la sombra de un árbol. A lo largo de la mesa había tazas, platillos con pastelillos, teteras y más bandejas. _

_Sentados estaban: el Sombrerero, que al parecer era Kid porque llevaba un sombrero largo de copa. También Killer, el cual lucía bizarro antes los ojos de Luffy, pues tenía orejas largas de conejo, una barba de chivo blanco y bigotes más largos que los de Cavendish. Finalmente veía al tipo sin su máscara, aunque tampoco se le veía la cara con claridad. Y por último, un Lirón totalmente verde, tenía el pelo en forma de un brócoli. Seguro se trataba del tipo del que habló Sanji en su conversación con el Conejo. _

_El Lirón dormía entre los dos tipos, el cual lucía muy pequeño ante tamañas monstruosidades como Kid y Killer. _

_Lo único que lamentaba Luffy de ver a Kid es que no lucía como siempre, con su brazo metálico, como si se tratase de un robot. Por alguna razón pensaba que Kid perdía su encanto. _

_-Supongo que ese Lirón es Zoro, shishishi… -dijo, al acercarse frente ellos y escucharles hablar. _

_-¡Ni te acerques, idiota! –exclamó Kid. -¡No hay espacio para ti! –agregó Killer. _

_-¡¿AH?! ¡Pero si hay un montón! –replicó Luffy, mientras veía las sillas a lo largo de la mesa. Luffy en son de molestar se sentó en una silla, sacándole la lengua ambos. _

_-No te vayas a beber todo el ron –exhortó la Liebre. _

_Luffy miró por todas partes y allí no había ni una sola botella de ron, sólo teteras por todas partes. _

_-Pues ni que hubiera._

_-Claro que no hay –respondió Killer._

_-¿Entonces por qué me jodes?_

_-Porque tú empezaste. _

_-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?_

_-Te sentaste –dijo Kid. –Sí, te sentaste –imitó Killer. _

_-¿Y eso qué? La mesa en muy grande. _

_-Necesitas que te corten la cabeza –respondió Kid. _

_-Todos hablan de cortar y cortar –susurró Luffy, con los brazos cruzados. _

_Kid se arregló el sombrero y tiró una taza al suelo, acto seguido de volver su mirada a Luffy. -¿En qué se parece un pene al gobierno? _

_Luffy se encogió de hombros, tornando sus ojos como platos, totalmente confundido. ¿De dónde diablos venía esa pregunta tan repentina y perturbadora? Apenas acababa de llegar y ya lo interrogaban, como todos en la isla. Su cerebro trataba de asimilarlo, pues trataba de hallar la conexión de ambas cosas._

_-Esta clase de juego es muy raro –dijo Luffy. –P-pero quizá tengo la respuesta. _

_Kid estrechó la mirada, arqueando sus labios. _

_-¿Entonces crees que tienes la respuesta? –preguntó la Liebre. _

_-Seguro –confesó Luffy. _

_-¿Y qué estás esperando para decirla, niño idiota? –interrogó la Liebre. _

_-E-espera, la tengo en la punta de la lengua. No me apresures. Al menos la tengo pensada, o pienso lo que tengo en mente. Da igual –suspiró. _

_-¡Ni mierda! –exclamó Kid. –No es lo mismo, así que no da igual. Porque si fuera así, entonces sería lo mis decir: "Cago lo que como" que "Como lo que cago". _

_-Así mismo –agregó la Liebre de Marzo-Killer. –A decir: "Odian mis orejas grandes" que "Mis orejas grandes odian"._

_-Y también sería lo mismo decir –añadió el Lirón aún durmiendo: "Respiro cuando duermo" que "Duermo cuando respiro". _

_-Así es, niño idiota –habló Kid, mientras se arreglaba su guantes. _

_Luffy suspiró pesadamente, no soportaba el hambre ni la compañía. Así que se puso a pensar en un pene y el gobierno, era agobiante pensar en asociar dos cosas que no vienen al caso. _

_Mientras que Kid se hurgaba el bolsillo para sacar un reloj, y dirigiéndose a Luffy otra vez, preguntó._

_-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

_-El océano no tiene calendario –contestó Luffy. _

_Kid dirigió su mirada a Killer. –Te lo dije, de nada iba a servir untarle tinta negra de calamar al brazo mecánico. _

_-Pero es lo más parecido al aceite, de hecho, es mejor. _

_-Pero ahora huele a pescado podrido y está manchado._

_La Liebre agarró su taza de té, la observó y luego la lanzó al árbol. Se cruzó de brazos, y cabizbajo, sacó un reloj._

_-Era la mejor tinta de calamar, rica y abundante, ¿sabes? –dijo al mirar la hora. _

_Luffy se levantó y se colocó detrás de la Liebre, observando el reloj. Estaba maravillado con el aparato, igual que hace rato con Cavendish. _

_-Me gusta tu reloj, ¿me lo das? _

_-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? –rezongó Kid. –Tú solo eres un no invitado. _

_-Porque me gusta. _

_-Entonces porque me gusta haré esto –dijo al tomar una tetera, vertió su contenido sobre la cabeza del Lirón. Éste despertó inmediatamente. – ¡Está caliente, desgraciados! Pero sí, tienes razón –susurró lo último antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente. _

_El Sombrerero se removió en la silla después de ver al Lirón dormir otra vez. –El jodido Lirón se durmió otra vez, tsk. En fin, ¿ya resolviste el acertijo, niño idiota?_

_Luffy se dio la media vuelta, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Desde que había llegado solo le llamaban por niño idiota, y ni idea del porqué. _

_-Hm, no, no la tengo –dijo al darse la media vuelta, viendo hacia Kid. -¿Tú la tienes?_

_-Nah, ni idea._

_-Yo mucho menos –agregó la Liebre._

_-¿Y desde cuando tienes idea de lo que piensas? –dirigiéndose hacia a Killer._

_-Pues cuando tu no lo haces. _

_-¿Y cuándo es eso?_

_-Pues ahora._

_-Pero siempre estamos en el ahora._

_-Eso mismo digo. _

_Sombrero de Paja puso sus manos en su cintura, encogiéndose de hombros al darse por vencido al ver que Kid y Killer no le prestaban atención. Él solo quería comer y salir de allí. _

_-Ustedes ya dejen de hablar del ahora, ahórrense su tiempo y denme de comer._

_-Pero no podemos dejar de hablar del ahora –replicó Kid._

_-Si no es el ahora, ¿entonces cuándo es? –agregó Killer. _

_Luffy ladeó la cabeza, confundido. –Bueno, cuando es la hora de la comida. _

_-¿Y cuándo es la hora de la comida? Ahora es la hora del té –dijo la Liebre. _

_-Pero si es la hora del té, entonces hay comida. Sanji siempre la hace._

_-Sanji es un idiota que usa delantal –susurró el Lirón durmiente. _

_-Una vez fuimos invitados a la casa de la Reina de corazones, ¿eso contaba? –preguntó el Sombrerero. _

_Luffy pestañeó, no entendía a Kid. –Hm, pues no lo sé. ¿Entonces si hay comida allí? –dijo, babeando. _

_-Oh, sí, la comida es un gran personaje –agregó Killer._

_-O era –replicó Kid. _

_-No, lo es._

_-¿Un personaje? –preguntó Sombrero de Paja._

_-Sí, te brinda lo que quieres hasta saciarte._

_-¿EN SERIO?_

_-No –volvió a replicar Kid._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Ella lo cortó._

_-¿Acaso era un filete? –preguntó otra vez, babeando. _

_-Es decir, lo mató –corrigió Killer. _

_-¡Pero qué reina tan cruel! –chilló Luffy. _

_Killer se removía una y otra vez de su asiento, definitivamente ignorando a Luffy._

_-Me aburro –comentó la Liebre. _

_-¿Te estás convirtiendo en burro? Ya decía yo… –habló Kid._

_-Que el niño idiota nos cuente una historia. _

_-Nah, a menos que les cuente una de mis aventuras._

_-No, aventuras no. Una historia. _

_-Pues no me sé ni una, tal vez Robin._

_-Entonces que lo haga el Lirón –opinó Kid. _

_-Sí, que él lo haga._

_-Estoy de acuerdo._

_Entonces los tres pellizcaron al Lirón._

_-Vamos, échate la historia, idiota –articuló Kid._

_Zoro abrió lentamente los ojos._

_-Tsk…_

_-Hazlo antes de que te duermas otra vez, vamos, rápido –señaló Killer._

_Zoro suspiró. –Como sea… Había una vez un cocinero tan idiota y pervertido, que se creía todas las palabras de este Lirón. Él buscaba una chica hermosa, así que le aconsejé sobre una chica muy sexy. Tiene orejitas y colita pomposas, tiene doble personalidad y hombría masculina. _

_-¿Era chica y tenía hombría masculina? –cuestionó Luffy._

_-Sí, era muy fea –respondió, mientras agarraba una taza de té y la sorbía. _

_Luffy imitó al Lirón, pues desde que había tomado parte del grupo no había bebido nada. No obstante, Kid le quitó la taza y la tiró._

_-¡OYE! –exclamó Luffy, pero Kid le hizo una señal que guardase silencio. Así que tomó asiento de mala gana. _

_-Y desde entonces, Sanji usa un delantal de mucama para complacer las órdenes del Conejo –interrumpió Zoro. _

_-Pero no obedece las mías –dijo Killer._

_-Ni las mías –añadió Kid._

_-A veces ni las mías –gruñó Sombrero de Paja. -No entiendo, ¿usar un delantal te hace complacer órdenes?_

_-¿Y qué otra cosa podría hacerlo? –preguntó Killer._

_-Ella –respondió Kid. _

_-Pero no usamos delantal._

_-Pero te saca el corazón. _

_-Hazte a un lado –murmuró Killer. Luffy se sentó en la siguiente silla, y así los otros. _

_-Al final, ya no tuve que soportar sus lloriqueos… Sanji es… –comentó Zoro, cabeceando, antes de caer dormido. _

_-Tengo hambre –expresó Luffy, golpeando la mesa. _

_-No es mi problema –respondió Kid._

_-Tampoco el mío –también reconoció Killer. _

_Luffy estaba más que cansado con la charla con esos tres, pues de tanto pensar y hablar solo le provocaba más hambre. Y al final no le decían nada, nada sobre cómo ir hacia al jardín, o siquiera encontrar a Ace. Aunque obviamente no les había preguntado, pero de todas formas había imaginado que ellos sabrían. _

_Él se largó de allí a paso fuerte, simplemente no eran tan geniales como pensó, sobre todo Kid, al que realmente admiraba por el brazo mecánico. _

_Echó un vistazo mientras se largaba, los tipos ni se dignaban a verlo, quizá ni se habían fijado de que él ya no estaba allí. _

_Al final de tanto andar, se topó con otro árbol. Tenía una puerta y la abrió. Cuando entró estaba contento, porque era el mismo lugar donde estaba la puertecita. Esta vez sí tenía planeado hacer mejor las cosas. Y como tenía un poco de seta aún, la utilizó para hacerse más chico y como la llave ya estaba allí, finalmente pudo entrar. _

_Caminó con mucho más esmero por el pasillo, observando como todo iba aclarándose y acercándose cada vez más al jardín._

* * *

_Curiosidades: No tenía contemplado que Kid y Killer fueran el Sombrerero y la Liebre respectivamente. De hecho, Caesar iba a ser el sombrerero y Coby la Liebre. No sé, al final me pareció rara la combinación de ambos, y para colmo yo quería que Kid estuviera en la historia, porque lo amo. *3* Bueh, no quiere decir que no ame a los otros dos. _

_El caso de Ace, bueno, con él ya tenía una de cómo iba a ser pero al final no me salió así. xD Igual, lo volverán a ver más adelante. _

_Para el próximo capítulo finalmente hará su aparición Law. Espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado. o3o _

_Extras: Para los extranjeros que leen mis fics y ocupan Google-san translator para leerlos: en la parte donde Kid y Killer hablan respecto a que no es lo mismo decir que… Es probable que el traductor no lo traduzca bien, esa clase de juegos de palabras, independientemente en el idioma que esté, no tiene mucho sentido, así como cuando se traduce la poesía, no se entiende muy bien… Y ES PECADO TRADUCIR LA POESÍA, btw. _

_Sé que hay gente que le disgusta leer la palabra "pene", pero como me vale madres, la puse. Ok, no, sorry… ja ja ja… Pero créanme, no quería usar otros nombres y ni que fuera un delito(?). _

_Por último, el conteo musical de Luffy. No tengo idea si esa cancioncita se la saben en sus países, pero en mí país es muy común que los niños la canten. (Creo que en México se conoce también)._


End file.
